It's all in the mind
by ishileis
Summary: a lady, discouraged in love falls into One Piece in time saving Ace wih Akainu's death punch, now that Ace survived, the whole crew gets away with the lady savior who is still confused with everything. this is purely fiction. read and review please.
1. 3D

(A/N: reminders before reading, do not expect anything original and Good (Kidding, Hopefully), this is the edited part, for those who saw the long intro, i plan on putting it to flashbacks)

_"You can't like that guy. " _

_"But you don't understand, I've liked him for about four years now, so, is it wrong for me to at least expect something? And you see that? He just said we should go~"_

_"But that guy is already in love with someone else." Fern said that made Sharlin look at her. "He likes our senior, you know Joselyn, I think they're dating. I know how you feel but that guy is taken."_

_Sharlin looked away disappointed. "It's true Shar."_

_"Ok. I got to go. Thanks for that tip." She stood up and decided to go home. She still has that stupid hope that Aldrin has no girlfriend but it seemed to shatter when she saw Aldrin holding Joselyn's hand at the corridor. Thinking that__ four years of unrequited love will still remain unrequited and well she realized she became a dull person. __She then hurried home controlling the tears hat were about to fall._

* * *

><p>Her friend Anita was waiting for her at the dorm, when she heard a knock, she hurriedly opened the door.<p>

"How's your~ "Anita saw Sharlin's depressed aura "you look like, you lost a million dollars."

"Maybe I've been through more than that." She said plopping down the sofa. "Do you remember Aldrin?"

"Yeah, our senior that's at ASU? You saw him again today? Wow, you think you're meant to be?"

"Idiot, he has a girlfriend. I just learned about that news now" Anita saw that Sharlin is controlling her tears so they won't fall.

"Sorry about that… first he had amnesia of who you are and now…the GF thingy, you know what?" Anita placed both her arms on Sharlin's shoulders "you should cry that out. You'll get a heart disease if you keep emotions bottled up."

"No, I'm tired of crying." She said looking at the TV. "Wow. Is that a 3D TV?"

"Yeah. We can watch in 3D, even if it's a DVD, so ah… you promise to watch One piece with me this time. Hmmm?" Anita said, she knew just the way to make her friend release her tears.

Anita set the DVD and placed in the One Piece CD and sat with Sharlin, she got snacks and drinks then she gave the glasses to her.

"Wow, you're mom is rich, she even sent you a 3D TV at the dorm… still I got to wear this glasses right? Never expected glasses will come even with TVs, I thought these were only meant for cinemas. So what episode are we?"

"Well we're at the part were Luffy's gonna save his brother, you know, right?"

Then the two of them watched the episode starting from the Impel down Arc, and they reached the part where Ace died.

"Oh my god…did he just died?" Sharlin asked almost throwing her popcorn at Anita.

"Yeah haven't you read the manga?" originally Anita's plan is to rewind and rewind the episode where Ace died, since knowing her friend she'll probably cry, she sucks at dramas anyway. " I haven't heard clearly what he said, gotta rewind it back, since you rewound it a while ago when Luffy reached the platform."

"But that's a happy scene, this part is depressing." Sharlin frowned but Anita rewound it and Sharlin actually cried.

"Yuck… you really cried at that part, well let's put it to the~" Sharlin stole the remote.

"Wait! Ace is really heroic, I want that to be embedded in my memory." Anita rolled her eyes.

"That's very disgusting of you. But well, got to replenish snack supplies. " Anita said then went to the kitchen.

Sharlin rewound and rewound the scene where Ace was fighting with Akainu, she then felt something cold creep around her, she removed her glasses to wipe some of her tears, and as soon as she wore them again and opened her eyes, her surrounding became pitch black.

"Wow… Anita, I haven't experienced this too realistic 3D effect a while ago, what did you do?" she said and there's no answer. Suddenly she felt gravity pulling her downwards and she was falling pretty fast until she fell on the ground, her butt hurt upon the impact. She closed her eyes and rubbed her backside.

"Anita, my butt hurt! what the hell did you do?"" as she opens her eyes she came face to face with Akainu, who has his fist ready without magma and was really looking astonished. "Wow Anita, I don't know you could change it into first person view. " she said and she was very much speechless when she looked back and saw a surprised Ace blocking Luffy. She blinked three times looking at all the people looking at her. Then she removed her 3D glasses.

She was very terrified to see that upon removing her glasses, she can't see the living room but she's in Marineford , live at Ace's execution.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Nullification powers? seriously?

_She was very terrified to see that upon removing her glasses, she can't see the living room but she's in Marineford , live at Ace's execution._

_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

><p>Akainu grimaced seeing her in the way and while she is off guarded, he tries to summon his magma and as he was going to hit her, slowly while nearing, the fiery magma disappears. And the wooshing sound caught Sharlin's attention.<p>

Sharlin stared at Akainu, she looks very dumbfounded and awestruck, her eye then stared at his fist, and clearly remembers the scene she just watched.

"Isn't that hand supposed to be filled with lava?" she pointed at his ready to punch arm. And he nodded, emotionless. "How come it doesn't?" then she looked at him and he has the eyes of a tiger ready to grab his prey.

"Oh my god!" she screamed " I had some nullifying powers, don't I?" she said gleefully her hands cupping her face.

"Yes, and that means, you interfere in this execution" Akainu said and he notices everyone's not yet moving. "That means you should disappear." And that was it, that caught Sharlin.

She moves back, and hit on someone. And that someone is…

"Thanks for saving me" He looks rugged and his eyes were tired but that grin and _oh so chiseled body_, she remembers him.

"A-ace?" she asked as he stood in front of her and luffy following.

"L-luffy?"

"Yes." He said with that toothy grin she is so knowledgeable of.

"Oh my god!" she screamed again and they looked at her "You are not dead!" she pointed at Ace "And you are not in this super shock mode wherein, you were playing dead or in a coma or whatever" She motions at Luffy. "Did- did I just…" her hands crept on her face. "Changed the history of the world?... I mean your world?"

Ace looked at her incredulously "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, What? Are we playmates? Am I good at playing dead?" Luffy said with a confused look.

Sharlin's hand instinctively, were placed on Ace's shoulder and she started shuddering it. "Really, I am from…" _can I say from an alternate universe? Nah… that's too common. "_I am from the future, and I saw you died. Many times if you ask." She said remembering how many times she rewound that scene. Then she saw Akainu, making that stance again and there is _Magma._

"Let's talk about that later" Ace said placing her behind him. "Let me defea-"

"Hold your horses." Sharlin said "He has this magma and my superpowers are to make them disappear." Then she raised her arm , and acted like she was summoning something, and saw Akainu almost wincing, but the big dilemma is, the _magma is not going away. _

"Heh. What powers are you talking about?" Akainu smirked fully loading the magma and then the scene continues, the pirates seeing his power's back, continued to retreat, Marines seeing odds on their favor again, continued their offense, And Ace and Luffy charged at Akainu. Sharlin who happens to run also, with Ace, pulled him back and Luffy.

"What the?" Ace said and then he was dumbfounded, Sharlin went at front of them to scold them and Akainu's hand, with the magma, hits her, but the magma is _ just gone_.

"What?" Akainu said. Looking at his arm again. Sharlin on the other hand was overthrown on the side and she loses her consciousness.

"Hey, Onee-san is over there!"Luffy said doing the 'searching' pose, then looks at Ace who was looking at her place.

"Get that Lass!" Senggoku said and the Marines went ahead to capture her.

"They're going to get ver!" Ivankov said "Save ver!" and the guys with her rushed to protect Sharlin.

"Oh no they won't get her." Ace said and he ran, overthrowing Marines who tried to block his way, using his fiery hands, that girl just saved him, so he will do the same. That has to be it, right?

He runs very fast, almost flaming and when he reaches her, his heart skipped a beat, _is she alive_, her forehead has speckles of blood and bruises were on her face, he scooped her in his arms and he started dashing, and this scene just looked like _something cheesy._

White beard looked at the escaping Ace and then He smirked, suddenly the land trembled and they looked at Whitebeard.

"Old man!" Marco said and this got Ace's attention.

"What are you doing old man? Let's go!" Ace said and the bridal style carriage became the style like how you carry a sack of rice, placing the weight on your shoulder.

"Go now, while you can." He separated the land where his feet stood from where his 'children' are. His crew cried, tears uncontrollably spilled from their eyes, even in their noses, and the captain of all his squads, eventhough they are reluctant, they stood with dignity and commanded their man to retreat.

"Old man!" Ace sobbed, looking at where he is rooted, he knows even if his back was faced to his, he is happy, his 'children' can go safely, every father shall be glad to know that.

"Come on Ace. Ace!" Luffy screamed as he was being dragged by Ivankov to their Escape ship, with teary eyes, he saluted and off he go. Feeling heavy inside.

Then the earth just undulated beneath them, as they try to ride the ship all of them cried, it is really painful leaving, their old man, who kept them together and cared for them. Giving them their identity today. For them, among all the pirates, he was the one worth dying for.

But their movement was stopped when, there came a big man, and there his black hair and beard stand out, That Shichibukai who claims to be the one to kill Whitebeard.

"Hello Edward, its time for our match"

"You ungrateful bastard!" Marco shouted " Old Man's wounded!"

Its true Whitebeard was already severely beaten and wounded, but still he's willing to teach this traitor a lesson.

(A/N: still editing this part because, I have not fully watched this scene due to the unbearable fact that I was grieving for Ace that time, sorry for putting it even if it isn't complete, but for imagination purposes just imagine the scene where Blackbeard killed Whitebeard. Sorry again, I'll update the finished part soon.)

Whitebeard's dead body lay there and his crew were awestruck Ace was ghostly white, he could've let go of Sharlin.

"Old man!" his man shouted. Then all of them ceased what they are doing and the marines started to attack them again, still they have no sign of offense.

Akainu on the other hand tries to target Luffy and Ace, so he charged again at them and Sengoku seing the commotion, turned into this Large golden thing and was ready to give full destruction to the Whitebeard pirates.

This time his Pirates roared with sorrow and anger, even his allies, revenge took over their sanity and they continued to attack, this time even thoroughly beaten, they give it all. Ace also about to charge was stopped by Jinbei and that was until Shanks and his crew came.

Blackbeard crossed swords with the red haired guy but, he stops him.

"what are you doing here?" Sengoku asked.

"I'm here to stop this" Shanks said "Ace is not dead, but you killed whitebeard. That has to make up for it, this war should cease, there is no need for more bloodshed"

Sengoku getting his point raised his hand, and shanks commanded his crew and Whitebeard's to get his body, then they retreated solemnly.

"What happened?" Blackbeard asked "That fireboy is still alive."

"Shanks is right. We need to pause for a while, or else, we'll be the ones that will look bad.

(A/N: so that was it, I'm really sorry, it came out hastened and incomplete, but I got a PM that says I should update already, I promise to polish this again, I need to rewatch the whole Blackbeard vs. Whitebeard until the after the stop of the war episodes. And I need to remind that after this, it will purely be my own imagination and will never ever happen in the one piece episodes, after this you may not like some parts so I am apologizing ahead, and if you could help me, please I need a review. Sorry again)


	3. Goddess of Erasers

Sharlin woke up, with a lot of guys watching her, Almost hovering at her, there is a faint sound of munching, which she was sure _that is Luffy._

"You okay, Miss?" An old aged looking guy said, he has a hat and a black moustache. Sharlin just stared at him, feeling a bit weak, then another guy with droopy eyes and dishevelled sticking orange hair, stared at her.

"You think she's good, Vista?" the orange haired guy said and the Vista guy shook his head.

(A/N: so this is where all the "My own ideas not part of the real story" comes, sorry for typos and wrong grammar, i just love Ace, but i don't own one piece)

* * *

><p>"She looks Dazed." He said. <em>Good? Dazed? What the hell?<em> Suddenly dawn hit Sharlin, she jolted up pulling all the blankets, to cover herself, and stared, flabbergasted, at all the guys looking at her.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked looking around.

"You are in our ship, dear" good, A woman talked. Sharlin looked at her as she approached her bringing food.

"Izo!" She said gleefully, and all of them looked at her.

"You know me?" Izo asked astonished by the sudden call of her name.

"Why, yes, I know you, I read you from the manga." Sharlin said proudly, suddenly realizing what she just said, since all of them are puzzled.

"What is - ?" before Izo can ask, Ace came in, and Pulled Sharlin, looking at her eye to eye. Anger in his eyes.

"You said, I would die." He asked Shaking her "If I died, then… Old Man… could have lived…" He said looking away and the guys, The orange haired, which is Marco, from what she remembers, Vista, Izo and others looked gloomy. "You shouldn't have saved me."

"Ace!" Marco interjected.

"Even if you die, his fate, will still be the same." Sharlin said looking below "Blackbeard would still… kill him."

"Nonsense! How will you know that! You shouldn't have come, maybe He would still be… this is your entire fault" that did it, Sharlin, pulled away and looked at him, her eyes are deadly.

"Listen you big Idiot!" she said poking his chest with her finger. "You're not the only one, with a terrible day!, my long time crush already had a girlfriend and was treating me like a jerk, for how long do I care, then I got inside this whole 3D TV, hurting my butt and almost killed by that freaking giant of an Admiral, then I get to watch my favourite anime guy get killed over and over again and here I am happy to see him alive only to mock me that I shouldn't have saved him, what an idiot that guy is!" She said grumbling and stormed out of the room.

"What's a 3D TV?" Luffy asked his mouth full of chicken meat. He stood up and followed Sharlin outside the room.

"Ace, she's right. She still saved you." Vista said. "And I am sure; Whitebeard would have done that, even if she doesn't come."

"You should apologize." Izo said.

Ace looked down his hand fixed on his hat while the other in his pocket. Then he sighed and looked at Marco, who nodded pointing the door. So he had no choice but to apologize.

* * *

><p>Sharlin was so mad. <em>How can he say that, I saved him from his misery, but maybe if I hadn't been knocked out by that stupid magma old guy, I could've saved Whitebeard too, then he would be happy, and talk to me normally, then the story could have been better. Maybe this really is my fault.<em>

"Hey! Onee-san!" Luffy said his left cheek, crammedwith food, and he's still holding a chicken drumstick.

"Luffy?"She asked and he nodded.

"Can myu mexpain mat myu chaid a *gulp* while ago?" He said while his mouth is full. "What's the future like?"

"Oh yeah. I said I am from the future." Sharlin thought and laughed, _maybe I could do some fooling to this boy_, she thought.

"Actually" she whispered "I am a goddess." And Luffy's eyes widened. "You see, all of the future is written in this book of life called "Manga" so I get to see who dies and who lives, In order to see that more ruefully, we Gods make you into an anime, so you'll be moving. To edit your lives we used a magical pen and - "

"Ohhhh… How come you are here?"

"Well, that is because there is this thing we call eraser. And this eraser, erases things that are wrong and should not happen, we used that in the "Manga" to erase some wrong scenes, but we lacked supply so, we gods come in the Manga to delete the scene we don't like. I can't erase Ace's death scene so I got to come here, the problem is we lose our power if were inside already" _oh man, that's hilarious, so not true._

"Then you are the Goddess of erasers?" Luffy asked.

"Well, I guess, though I prefer Goddess of Beauty, but you are right I am the goddess of erasers, too." She beamed at him.

"That's why you erased Akainu-old man's magma! Because you are an eraser, cool!" He said.

"Hahaha. Yeah, I wanna try that, can you stretch your arm up to there." Sharlin said pointing the deck, which Luffy is far from.

Luffy, with, Gomu Gomu power, elongated his arm and Sharlin touched his arm and then it suddenly reverted into his _normal _hand.

"Oh my God, that is so cool, Do it again!" She said and Luffy did it again and she touched it again then it came back to his arm again.

"Wow. You can do that!" Luffy said eyes with diamonds.

"Oh yes I can, this is so awesome." She said.

"You really are the Goddess of Erasers" Luffy said "So cool!" He said approaching her.

"Yes, So cool right?"

"Hey." Sharlin heard and she looked behind and saw Ace leaning at the doorframe. She straightened up and looked at him, a bit guilty.

"Ace! Ace!, she's so cool!, she's the Goddess of erasers!" Luffy announced and Ace raised an eyebrow at him and she mentally slapped herself for even fooling Luffy. Then he went inside the room announcing that rubbish Sharlin told him, and she controls the laughter that may spill out from her.

"Sorry, I don't know you are a Goddess." Ace said and Sharlin's mouth fell, only an idiot falls for that trick, _but well, they don't know any of what I said, since those things don't exist here._

"Its alright, that's forgivable"

"I'm sorry for what I said a while ago."

"I'm sorry too" She smiled at him then looked beyond the deck again "Where are we heading?"

"At an island in New World where we would bury Old Man's body."

"I know that, yours was just beside his." Sharlin looked in the body of water below them.

"Mine, huh." Ace said hands placed in the Deck as he stood beside her. "How did I die?"

"Akainu punched you in the stomach, his magma filled fist placed a hole in your body, burning your insides"

"That hurts." And Sharlin snickered.

"Yeah, you had this pitiful and painful expression painted all over your face, but you are so heroic that time."

"Heroic?"

"Yeah, you embraced Luffy and you gave him words of wisdom and… ugh" tears were jerking out of her eyes. "Its so sad."

"Really? You cried?"

"Damn I cried!"

"Do I look cool, even when I died?"

"No. you're eyes are whiter than Whitebeard's beard and I don't know a guy who's cool with a hole." And they laughed.

"So you came at the moment, where I was supposed to die. Did you do that on purpose?"

"No, I fell in that moment, I don't know why." She slapped her forehead.

"Aren't Gods supposed to be, omniscient and all-knowing?"

"Yeah but we have this Head Master who controls us, we're his subordinates. But we're still gods." Sharlin said crossing her arms. "Its getting cold out here."

"We better go inside."

* * *

><p>Whitebeard's Coffin was buried and all his crew were here to salute, Even Shanks and his crew came, to give respect.<p>

Marco and Shanks talked while viewing Whitebeard's grave, and the other guys although sad, drunk beer but didn't yell and his former nurses were weeping gravely. Sharlin was with Luffy, and Ace was very distant to where the group is. Sharlin notices him so she loomed him.

"Hey." She said angel sitting beside him, who's plopped down.

"Hey."

"You blaming yourself?" Ace stood up, looking at her.

"Maybe."

"Don't, this was meant to happen."

"Meant to happen? And what will it do?"

"It will make you guys stronger, Blackbeard, a traitor to your group, could be subdued by only you guys, the only thing you ought to do is stay together, and you gotta do your part instead of sulking there." Ace looked at her.

"Thanks. So will you stay with us?" Sharlin looked at him and realized something.

"Oh my gosh! How long am I inside this manga?"


End file.
